Roman Sienna
|status=* Undead |job=* Student (Formerly) |species= * Human (Formerly) * Vampire (Currently) |family= * † (Adoptive Father) * † (Adoptive Mother) * (Adoptive Sister) |cause of death=* Unknown (as human) |hair color=* Dirty Blonde |eye color=* Hazel |actor=* Jedidiah Goodacre |first=* Let's Just Finish the Dance |last=* I'll Tell You a Story |episode count=* 2 }} Roman Sienna is a character on . He first appeared in . Roman is Hope Mikaelson's first kiss and love. Early History Roman and his human family were attacked by werewolves; all died but Roman who was found and taken in by Greta Sienna. In 1933, Roman and his adoptive family were in Germany and encountered Klaus. Klaus ripped out Roman's father, August's, heart and slaughtered most of his village before giving mercy to Roman and his mother, Greta, and sister, Antoinette. This encounter shamed their family and caused them to create a cult that believes in the true nature and purity of vampirism. After August's death, Roman spent 50 years trapped in a cave, desiccated, before Greta found him. Some point prior to 2026 Roman enrolled in the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, per Greta's instruction, to follow Hope Mikaelson. Throughout Legacies Series Season One Let's Just Finish the Dance Roman comes back to the school to help with the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and Landon is astonished to hear despite his role in Hope's mother's death. Roman never faced harsh consequences from Alaric. Hope tells Landon that Roman has been turning himself around these last two years to make up for everything explaining his mother wasn't the best influence being a nazi vampire. Landon is suspicious and pins him as the prime suspect for turning MG's mom into a statue (despite that not being a vampire power) confronts him, however Roman knows Landon is jealous and tells him that despite Hope being friendly towards him. They'll never get back together because of what he did to her, but he still cares about her. Roman fills in for Landon at the dance and Hope implores him to eavesdrop on the Saltzman twins after getting a feeling they're talking about her. After, Roman reluctantly tells Hope that the dress she's currently wearing was bought by her father years ago for Caroline, leaving Hope in tears. I'll Tell You a Story Personality Roman is "a devilish and charming schoolmate of Hope Mikaelson. Roman is a recently turned vampire who becomes curious about Hope's family after she's involved in a mysterious incident at school."1. It is later revealed that Roman loyally follows his adoptive mother's prejudiced agenda and is against the existence of werewolf-vampire hybrids. He too believes that hybrids are unnatural and wishes to revert them back to their natural, “pure” state (as he explained it), particularly with werewolf-vampire hybrids. He had no problem trying to get a werewolf-vampire hybrid to partake in a painful magical ritual in which it reverted them to only being a vampire. This showed the lengths Roman is willing to go to achieve his agenda. After the death of his adoptive mother, Roman began to see the error of his ways and profusely tried apologizing to a former friend he wronged. Roman felt so guilty about being a part of the Purists’ cause, he begged for his own death. However, he was offered mercy from his former involvement in the Purists’ goals. Physical Appearance Roman has a tall stature with an athletic build and is described as "charming." Roman also has curly dirty blond hair, light skin, and hazel colored eyes. Relationships * Roman and Hope (Ex-Friends/Kissed/Former Enemies) Powers and Abilities Roman possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Roman has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances Season One * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story Name * Roman is of Latin origin meaning "of Rome" while having a Biblical meaning of strong or powerful.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/roman * Sienna derives from the Italian city, Siena, and may also refer to the orange-red color of burnt orange.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sienna_(given_name) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Season One